


The Definition of Good Parents

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Series: Filling Out the Episodes [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Reyes POV, I am using that tag too much, M/M, Owen Strand's A+ Parenting, The wtf pregnancy, episode 2x06 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: Carlos confronts TK about his time in the minefield + TK tells Carlos about the baby + Carlos getting protective over TK after hearing what Owen said to him = a deadly mix. I said, “Let’s just put it all into one tiny fic.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Filling Out the Episodes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139738
Comments: 16
Kudos: 369
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Definition of Good Parents

Carlos gives T.K. a stern look as soon as he sees him coming through the door. He can’t believe the things his boyfriend does sometimes. He wouldn’t trade T.K. or any of his traits for the world, though.

“I heard you volunteered to go into a minefield,” Carlos says, eyebrows raised. He admires T.K.’s commitment to the job, but his nerves cannot take T.K. being in the hospital again. (Or worse, but he can’t think about worse).

T.K. smiles like he’s proud of his endeavors, and Carlos can’t blame him. Carlos is proud of T.K. too. That pride is mixed with a lot of fear. “Where’d you hear that from?”

“Marjan made a group chat.”

“Without me?” T.K. pouts, and Carlos has learned not to let that pout get the best of him, but he can’t help thinking how cute T.K. is as he does it.

“You can’t be part of _everything._ It’s called, ‘T.K. Strand is a Reckless Dumbass.’ I’m sure she’ll add you if you want.”

“She’s the one who dove into a damn steaming lava pit.”

“You went into a _minefield_ ,” Carlos emphasizes. “You’re not the bomb squad.”

“You sound like Pearce,” T.K. grins. “I’m not an asshole who puts my perfect record above saving a life.”

“Thank god I wasn’t there. I would have killed you.”

“Babe, it’s fine. Nothing bad happened to me.” T.K. pulls Carlos in for a kiss. “Mr. Perfect, couldn’t take the heat, so I stepped in.”

Carlos wraps his arm around T.K., thankful to have him there and to be able to hold him. “I thought you were trying to get out of the dog house.”

“I am,” T.K. gives him another kiss. “I think you’ll like the decision I made today.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m switching teams.” That gives Carlos pause.

“Oh, yeah? I happen to like the team you’re on,” Carlos says with a chuckle, and he wants to do unholy things to T.K. He remembers T.K. saying they made a pretty good team. He knows that’s not what T.K. is talking about, but that’s the only team he can think about.

“Not like _that_.” T.K. rolls his eyes. “I applied to be the new paramedic.”

“What? I didn’t even know you were a paramedic.” T.K.’s never mentioned that.

“I was a dual-function medic.”

“That’s sexy. How many tricks do you have up your sleeve, T.K. Strand?” Carlos has seen only a portion of the tricks that he’s sure T.K.’s had. They’ve only been together for a few months, but he’s sure that there’s plenty more about T.K. to learn, and he’s looking forward to discovering every square inch T.K. has to offer.

T.K. licks his lips. “So many.” He shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. I had to do something while I was waiting to be eligible for the fire academy, so I figured I might as well get some of my hours in. With how many medical calls we take, medical qualifications make your resume stand out. I wanted to make it without my dad’s influence.”

“It seems like a pretty big deal.”

“I can’t do everything wrong,” T.K. jokes, and Carlos can’t laugh along because self-deprecating humor feels a little too self-deprecating when T.K. uses it. It hits Carlos in all the ways that make him concerned.

“You saved that kid in the minefield. Seems to me that you do a lot right.”

“The minefield was the best part of my day, believe it or not,” T.K. says. He looks Carlos in the eyes, “Second best.” Carlos would melt if he didn’t feel himself going into protective boyfriend mode.

“The rest of the day couldn’t have been _that_ bad.” Carlos can’t imagine what could one-up a minefield.

“Nothing dramatic. Just tiring bullshit.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’m overwhelmed.” Carlos knows that overwhelmed is T.K.’s codeword for not mentally okay, and he feels a chill in his bones.

Carlos leads T.K. to the couch to sit down because this conversation isn’t one that should be had hovering by the kitchen counter. When they’re comfortable, he asks,“Overwhelmed? By what?”

“Things have been weird with my dad. We’re okay, but they’re still weird.”

“Is he upset about the career change?” Because if he is, fuck that. T.K.’s worked hard to get to where he is, and if Owen can’t at least be proud of T.K.’s accomplishment, then Carlos will have to be twice as proud— one hundred times as proud.

“Maybe. I don’t know. He’s more focused on the baby.”

“The what?” Carlos feels like he’s missing something important, and he tries to search his mind for any memory of a baby.

T.K. seems to realize what he’s said, and his eyes widen. “Shit. I’m supposed to keep it on the down-low, but I’ve already confessed twice today. Once can be taken as necessary venting, but twice is bad. ”

“Wait, T.K. Slow down. What are you trying to say.”

T.K. winces. “My mom’s pregnant.”

“Oh, shit.” Carlos can hardly process what he’s hearing. He knew Gwyn and Owen were trying to work things out, but he had never expected _that._

“They get to be parents.” T.K.’s voice is scratchy.

“ _Again_ ,” Carlos adds. “They don’t stop being your parents no matter how old you get.”

“They’re already thinking a lot about this baby’s future, and they want to be around to raise them. My dad even decided to go through with that surgery to get rid of his tumor.”

“That’s a good thing, right? You’ve been pushing him to do it.”

“Yeah, I have been.” T.K.’s quiet for a moment. “Want to know the reason he gave me?” T.K. doesn’t wait for Carlos to reply. “He said that he was going to be a father as if he wasn’t a father before.” Carlos feels rage spike in his core, but he’s not going to make this moment about what he is feeling. He’s not going to say how much he wants to give Owen Strand a piece of his mind. “I know it’s stupid that a comment like that bothered me, but I haven’t been able to get it out of my head.”

“Passing comment or not, what he said is shitty.”

“He didn’t mean it like that. He was talking without thinking.” T.K. grins. “It’s a family trait. I’m just being a little bitch, just like always.”

“Don’t say that. You’re entitled to your feelings.”

“My parents are so happy, and I’m the rain cloud that they can’t shake.” It’d be cheesy, but Carlos would call T.K. his sun if it made him feel any better, but Carlos knows that there are no words that he can use to take the hurt away. Just as T.K. couldn’t say anything to make the situation with Carlos’ parents better, sometimes, all you can do is be a safe place.

“Parents don’t always give us the love we want or deserve,” Carlos says, “But that isn’t because you carry too much darkness. It’s not because you aren’t bright enough. It’s not even because they don’t have enough love to give.” Carlos thinks of his parents, unable to say the word gay but throwing around the words “I love you.” “Some parents try so hard to meet the definition of good parents that they forget to be your parents.”

T.K. drops his head on Carlos’ shoulder. “Is that supposed to make me feel better.”

Carlos shakes his head, “No. It’s just a reminder.”

“I hope they’re better parents for the baby,” T.K. says with watery eyes.

Carlos kisses T.K.’s temple, “And if they’re not, that kid will have the best big brother.”


End file.
